To Kiss A Wolf
by lorderagon
Summary: Sooooooooo JacobxEdward. Work in progress. I only own the new characters. Dont like boy on boy action then f-you and dont read this. Plus please dont flame with reviews.
1. Starting off

**Hey, just letting ya'll know that i do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse and I certainly don't own any of the characters. If I did I would have blown up Bella in eclipse.**

They flew at each other and their lips locked. Both were stuck in an unending fight for dominance as their tongues tied together. Edward kissed Jacob like he never kissed Bella before. After a long battle, both drew away from each other.

"Dirty mongrel." Edward hissed. His eyes were a deep topaz, filled with passion.

"Frickin' bloodsucker." Jacob growled. Jacob stared down into Edward's eyes, with a big goofy grin stretched across his face. Edward smiled his crooked smile before he leaned in to kiss the wolf again. Jacob's hands fell to Edward's hips and yanked him closer, closing the already small distance between them. Edward's hands ran up to Jacob's neck and latched on. His thumb ghosted over the wolf's firm jaw as he pushed gently away from Jacob. However, Jacob did not want to break the heated kiss; instead he pushed Edward into the wall and pressed hard against him. Before he could coax Edward into another kiss, Edward spoke quietly and quickly.

"Alice is coming." His whisper was almost unheard. "Let go." Jacob growled softly and backed off. A second later Alice came into the room and looked at the two of them. She was confused about the atmosphere in the room.

"Carlisle is looking for you, Edward, and Sam is at the door for you, Jacob." She spoke softly and distantly; her gaze was fixed on Edward. He shook his head as if he was answering a question. She shrugged and she shot Jacob a dirty look as she left. Both waited awhile in order to make sure she was gone. Then Edward moved towards the door.

_"Edward?"_ Jacob called out in his mind. Edward turned to stare at him. His face was blank and his eyes were emotionless. _"I am sorry about the kiss."_ His thoughts were blurted out and full of pain. He continued before Edward could answer. _"It won't happen again. I'll... I won't come near you again."_ He walked passed Edward to the door, but was stopped by Edward's strong hand around his wrist.

"I was hoping that you... That we," He corrected himself. "Could do it again." Edward was staring at his feet, embarrassed by his words. He hadn't felt like this, even when he was with Bella. It was impossible to hide his emotions when he was with Jacob. There was just something about him. He reached out to Jacob's thoughts, but they were blank. When he finally looked up Jacob was inches away from him.

"I feel the same way. I really like you, even though you are a bloodsucker. Please let me kiss you again." He leaned down and kissed Edward again. Gentle yet passionate. One hand cupped _his_ face and the other slid under his shirt along his hip. Edward's hands snaked around his neck as he moved in closer to Jacob. Edward's cool hands made Jacob shiver slightly, but he liked the feeling of being cold for once.

Both pulled away at the same time. "Sam is getting irritated." Edward said quietly. He let his arms fall limp at his sides. Jacob nodded and backed away to the door.

"Yeah I imagine he is. Um, Edward, come find me later." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Please." His final word was voiced with a tone of begging. He nodded and followed Jacob out of the bedroom. Jacob bowed his head to the other Cullens as he left through the front door.

Hours passed and Edward sat in his room, shaking his leg with a mixture of emotion. Anxiety, nervousness, and confusion. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't even noticed that Alice came in. He jumped when she plopped down on the bed next to him.

"What is with you tonight?" Alice asked as she stared up at him innocently. "You reek of that mute." Her words were harsh. Edward did everything in his power to keep his face smooth. She placed her small hand on his leg and held it still. He sighed then turned to look at her.

"Promise not to be mad?" It was a good thing that they were the last people in the house. Everyone else had gone off on different trips. Jasper was downstairs waiting for Alice. They were both going to the Caribbean.

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. She quite enjoyed secrets.

"I made out with that mongrel and I liked it." He said with a flustered and disgusted tone. Alice blinked then shrugged.

"That isn't so bad." She said before standing and leaving the room. Edward thought for awhile then stood and went running to the garage. He called Jacob and waited breathless for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Came Jacob's sleepy voice after several rings.

"Can I cross the border?" Edward said quietly. There was silence on the other end of the line for what seemed like an eternity. "Jacob?"

"I will meet you at your house." Jacob whispered before disconnecting.

Moments passed as Edward waited impatiently at the door. When he heard Jacob on the lawn, changing back, he moved to the piano and leaned against it. He tried not to look to eager as Jacob opened the door without even knocking. They stared at each other for a few beats before Jacob slowly moved towards Edward, with a certain hunger in his eyes.

"I pray that this is imprinting." Jacob blurted out suddenly. He continued to inch forward slowly, towards the marble Edward. His bare chest was slick from the rain and his hair hung loose in his face. He reached Edward and leaned close to him. His hot breath filled Edward's lung as he breathed it in.

"I hope it is, too." He breathed his sweet breathe onto Jacob's face causing Jacob's hair to brush against his cheek. "I want you more then I ever wanted Bella." Jacob nodded and grabbed the belt loops of Edward's pants.

"I want you, but not here, not now." Edward frowned slightly. Jacob raised a hand to stop Edward from protesting. "I want a relationship that is more then just physical. I want your family to know, and I want my family to know. I want them to accept us, and I want to get to know you a lot more before I give into my desire." Edward inhaled all of what Jacob was saying and Jacob's breathe again. Subconsciously he noted that he could no longer read Jacob's mind.

Jacob yanked on Edward's belt loops and forced Edward into him. He pressed Edward against the piano and then leaned in and kissed him. Jacob's tongue slid hungrily into Edward's mouth. The endless dual started once again, and lasted for as long as Jacob could hold his breathe. Jacob pressed his forehead into Edward's hair as he tried to regain control of his breathe. After a few beats of heavy breathing, Edward unexpectedly kissed Jacob's exposed neck. Immediately Jacob let go of Edward and slid away from him. Fear filled his onyx eyes as he stared at the floor a few feet from Edward.

"I'm sorry." Both said at the same time. Jacob sighed and relaxed slightly. "Just be careful, please?" Edward moved to Jacob and brushed his lips against Jacob's ear.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." Edward pleaded. Jacob sighed and hugged him tightly.

"It is fine." Jacob sighed again.

They moved up the stairs to Edward's room and Jacob flopped onto the huge bed in the middle of the room. Edward placed a soft instrumental CD into the player before lying down next to Jacob. He nudged up next to Jacob's warm body, causing Jacob to shiver slightly. "I love your cold body." Jacob whispered seductively as he ran his arms up the back of Edward's shirt.

They stayed up 'til dawn talking about everything that had happened so far. Jacob kissed Edward softly every so often. Edward listened and laughed along with Jacob and fell for him more and more.

"Your are-" Jacob yawned before he could finish his sentence. "Ah, sorry." He reluctantly let go of Edward so that he could stretch.

"You should sleep." Edward said quietly. Jacob looked back at him then fell back on the bed.

"Only if you stay with me." Jacob demanded. Edward nodded and curled up closer to Jacob. Jacob soon fell asleep, with Edward watching over him.

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed!**


	2. What happened

**Unfortunately I don't own anything except the plot and any new characters that may appear. :-P**

Edward went down the huge light of stairs and out the back door. He went quickly and quietly as to not awake the sleeping Jacob. The pain of Bella's disappearance from his life, was about to begin ripping away at him and he did not want Jacob to know or see his pain. He moved out to the long winding river and sat down in the middle of the shallow water. He pressed his knees against his chest and rested his forehead on his knee caps. The swirling, cool water around him; kept him calm enough not to scream.

At exactly 3:30 P.M. his memories came rushing back to him. Exactly three weeks ago at that exact moment Bella has come to see him after spending the day in La Push.

_"Hello, my love." Edward had said and then kissed her gently. She kissed him back but did not say a thing at all. Instead she weakly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room. "What is it, Bella?" Edward asked worriedly. Bella sat on the bed and urged Edward to sit beside her. For a few aggravating moments she played with the ring that Edward gave her, before she took it off and handed it over to him. The bronze haired man's mouth dropped in shock and his whole body went rigid when she finally begun to speak_

_"There is a new werewolf." Bella whispered. "His name is Luke and the moment we laid eyes on each other..." She trailed of. After five eternity last beats of silence she looked up at Edward's cold, blank face. He nodded at her in understanding and he placed the ring right back on her finger._

_"This is yours. I gave it to you to keep forever." He stood, walked to the door and said "Goodbye my sweet beautiful love. Know that I will always love you Bella no matter where your path goes." He left the room. He left the house. He left the city, the state and the country. The emotionally injured vampire ran and ran. For minutes, hours and days he just ran. Eventually, he ended up at the tip of South America._

_Once there he screamed out to the sea only to have he sea answer with the crashing roar of the waves. The weeks to follow were spent with agonizing suffering, deep in the Amazon._

_Yesterday was the day that he returned. He had yet to see Bella and he planned to go see her after he cleaned up from spending days away from civilization. Only he would see her from a far and would not let his presence be known. That's when Jacob came barging into the Cullen manor and then rudely pushed his way into Edward's room. They began to argue about imprinting, werewolves and such noise when they both kissed._

Edward lay back into the cool water. He realized that the pain was not as bad as all the other days. Realization kicked in about Jacob and him. The realization that Jacob had imprinted on him. He smiled to himself as he stood straight up and winced at the sound of his frozen limbs cracking. Only then did he notice his wolf was standing on the shore, watching him with wary eyes.

"How long?" Edward asked calmly. He had not wanted Jacob to see him falling apart.

"Long enough." Jacob whispered in fear of his voice cracking. A moment of silence passed between the odd couple until Jacob continued. "The bed got real hot after you left. Your body keeps me from a heat stroke." As he spoke the weather shifted to a heavy rain. Jacob held out his hand towards Edward and waited for him to take it. Edward hesitated for a few beats but then he sloshed his way over to Jacob. He hesitated again before taking Jacob's hand.

Swiftly, Jacob yanked Edward's frozen marble body into his arms. Edward at first stiffened then relaxed and rested his ear over Jacob's heart. It was beating fast and hard against Jacob's ribs.

"Just like a drum." Edward whispered into Jacob's chest.

JB/EC

They stood out in the rain for two hours, before Jacob complained that he was hungry. Sam had chosen that moment to fetch the young wolf leader, and took him home. Jacob protested with quite a few swear words but finally went when Edward commanded him to leave.

Since then Edward had been playing his piano. Trying but not succeeding in composing a new song. He heard the engine, from Bella's Buick truck, roaring up the drive. It was still raining cats and dogs outside but the engine could still be heard quite clearly. He stood and bolted for the back door.

Bella was still trying to make things right between the two. Edward however wanted nothing to with her for the very simple fact that he was thirsty and her blood was still greatly appealing for him. He hadn't drunk blood since before Bella left.

"Edward!" The vampire heard her yell from the front door and he stopped for a split second, before continuing to run towards the deep forest. Bella opened the door and looked at the scattered music sheets on the floor around the piano. She picked them all up and looked through them curiously, before moving to the open back door. "Edward?" She whispered pathetically and then she went back out to her truck. She got in and decided to wait 'til he returned.

After hours of waiting, her heavy eye lids finally slid closed. Suddenly she heard a loud rapping sound on her window. Bella sat up and opened the door, and said foolishly, "Edward!?" Unfortunately for her it was Jacob standing out in the cold rain, staring in at her. Luke was about a foot away from him in his wolf form. Bella got lost in Luke's deep blue eyes for a moment, the she turned to the fuming Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled lightly. A low angry rumble came from Luke's chest.

"I... I wanted to talk to him." Bella whispered. Jacob had been polite to her but otherwise not at all friendly. "T-To make sure he is..."

"Still alive." Jacob snorted. "He is alive and well, no thanks to you." Luke snarled at Jacob and bared his steel like teeth. Jake looked down at the werewolf puppy. "Bite me then." Jacob said quietly before slamming Bella's truck door and disappearing into the huge house. A few moments later Jake could hear Bella pulling out of the driveway, with Luke sitting loyally in the passenger seat.

He let out a sigh before moving to the piano. The wolf flipped his coat over the edge of the piano bench and placed is fingers on the keys. He made a face and the played a key. It rang out loud, through the ghostly quiet house.

"G." Came a deathly whisper from behind him. Before he could move, ice cold hands intertwined with fiery hot ones; frozen lips sucked on a heated neck. Jacob became a statue and let Edward do what he wanted. Edward moved the intertwined fingers along the keys of the piano, to play a light lullaby as he sucked on his wolf's burning skin.


	3. The other Convenant

**A/N: So as Blueberry has unkindly pointed out, I suck at writing. Sorry, but live with it if you like the plot. After having said that, this chapter is probably super confusing and if it is I am sorry ahead of time. Just Review and if you have questions then I am more then willing to answer them. Thanks for reading and thanks for not complaining about my horrible writing. On that note, have fun reading.**

Jacob smiled to himself as he stepped into the cooling water. He was musing over what Edward would think about his dog actually taking a shower. In fact he was in the Cullen Manor, showering (because his shower was broken) and waiting for his boyfriend of six months to come home. Not that he ever used the shower at his house, but Edward and he managed to break it on his last visit to La Push.

As he lathered unscented shampoo into his hair, he thought back to what Edward claimed he was doing. He had said that he was taking care of some business but Jake had a suspicion that he was out hunting.

The doorbell rang just as Jacob was stepping out of the shower, interrupting his thought process. The young werewolf leader dressed into a pair of loose fitting pants and moved down the stairs. It was Seth with a scouting report, a steak from Emily, and a movie tied to his neck. "Thanks." Jacob said as a goodbye before he moved to the couch in Edward's room. In one fluid movement he put the DVD in, grabbed the remote and slumped back into the over-stuffed couch. He played the movie and only made it to the part where Ryan meets Dom for the first time before he fell asleep.

--

"Jacob!" A voice said abruptly. Said boy sat straight up and looked around alertly only to catch sight of Edward positioning himself beside him on the couch. "What are you doing today?" Jacob yawned and looked out the bright sun shining its annoying rays in on him. Without answering he stood and stretched before moving to the door.

"What? No, "Good morning cupcake, how did you sleep without me last night?" Jacob said sarcastically as he walked out of the room in search of food. Edward followed and patiently waited for Jake to answer the original question. After starting to eat a bowl of cereal, Jacob looked up into the expectant golden eyes. "Patrol tonight." Jacob swallowed then added. "Why?"

"There is someone I'd like you to meet." Edward said as he watched Jacob pour another bowl. As Jake started to drink the leftover milk in his bowl, he took one step closer to his vampire. "You smell great by the way." Edward added quickly as he leaned into the taller man.

"Ah, you finally noticed." Jacob said before locking lips with the sexy vampire. As their tongues fought for dominance Jacob's hands started to roan over Edward's perfect shape. Alice was the one to interrupt their passion with a loud and cheery, "Good Morning."

"Good morning, Alice." Edward sighed.

"Did Trinity fix my Porsche, yet?" Alice looked incredibly hopeful with her big innocent eyes staring directly at Edward. Jacob looked up at the mention of fixing cars. He raised his eyebrows to show his interest and Edward smiled his sexy, crooked smile in answer.

"I'll explain on the way." Edward said warmly with an icy breath. "Now, as for you." He said, turning his attention back to Alice. "I just took it to her yesterday. It will be done today." With that said he grabbed the curious wolf and dragged him out to the car. As soon as the door to the house closed, Jacob pushed Edward into the passenger's side door.

"Where were we?" Jacob said devilishly. He leaned down into Edward and kissed him with great desperation. Edward snaked his arms around his waist, right under his shirt. The wolf groaned and deepened the kiss. Their tongues began the epic battle that all lovers took part in.

Eventually, like always, Edward pulled away but Jacob continued to try and coax the vampire back into the kiss.

"I'm not done yet." Jacob growled and rocked his hips into Edward's. However, his vampire could not be swayed from his mission.

"Jake." He said in his irresistible chastising voice. Jacob groaned and moved away from Edward. Encouragingly Edward kissed him lightly before getting in on the driver's side.

They drove in silence all the way to the border where Edward turned into a long driveway, which led the way to an automotive garage. There were four bay doors, three of which were closed. Edward parked and got out and led a very disgruntled wolf to the single open bay. When they walked in, there was a Toyota Corolla facing away from them, with the hood up. A woman poked her head around the side of the hood and looked at the two with curiosity.

"Alice is so impatient." Edward said as a greeting. The woman was as beautiful as a vampire but she had the smell of a human to Jacob. She had hair that hung down to her thin waist. Her eyes were a pale green that pierced through to your soul. Jacob felt like there would be nothing he could hide from her; he felt that her eyes were reading his every move. "Jacob this is Trinity. Trinity this is Jacob." Edward continued. Trinity picked up an oil rag then came around the car to shake his hand. The wolf felt her eyes scanning through his soul, looking for all his faults.

"You're taller than I expected." She said while she shook his hand. "Edward tells me that you are the leader of the La Push wolf pack." The question completely threw him. Many emotions washed over him in a fleeting moment. For one he was hurt that Edward gave up his secret to a seemingly random human woman. He was also very angry with Edward for giving up the most important secret to a human.

"Yes," He growled. Trinity smiled evilly.

"He had not told you?" The angry werewolf looked down at her with rage fueled fire in his eyes. "My covenant has four werewolves that are not of your clan." Jacob froze. He didn't know what to say or do. It was too much to take in. He wobbled dangerously, but Edward was there to catch him.

"C-Covenant?" Jacob finally managed to say. "You're a human, though."

"If you say so." Trinity said with a shrug. At that point she turned to Edward. "Her car is ready to go. Have her come pick it up." With that said she was gone.

--

A week later, Jacob sat in his garage attempting to put together a transmission. He hadn't seen Edward since he met Trinity but not because he was angry with Edward.

Moving swiftly and silently, Edward frolicked through La Push undetected. Even when he banged through the garage door, Jacob was too immersed in what he was doing to notice.

"You know a herd of stampeding elephants could sneak up on you right now." Edward said after a moment of being unnoticed. To the old vampire's surprise his young werewolf was quite startled.

"Shit, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Jacob exclaimed looking up at his love. Edward took great interest in the fact that he had extremely dark purple bags under his eyes, which could even rival his own.

"Babe." Edward said as he moved closer to him. "How long has it been since you last slept?" Jacob didn't answer and simply buried his face in his man's chest.

"Sorry, I had to fix the transmission on Embry's mom's truck." Jacob finally mumbled into Edward's chest. "As you can see I am not having too much luck with it." He sighed heavily and then the two fell back into a peaceful silence. After a few moments Edward could hear Jacob's breathing slow.

--

Jakey awoke the next morning in Edward's bed, naked. He vaguely remembered being in his garage, leaning against Edward's chest.

"When did I get here?" He said to Edward, who was reading a book.

"Oh, right after you fell asleep." Edward said nonchalantly, but he still didn't look up from his book.

"Sorry." Jake grumbled. "It's just I can't get that transmission just right." Jacob said as he stood and moved behind Edward.

"Have you ever rebuilt a transmission?" Edward said with a clap of his book. He turned to find a very naked Jacob right in front of him.

"No… I haven't… Ah!" As he spoke, Edward kissed his left nipple and slid his hand over the huge shaft. The vampire sucked his nipple, then kissed down his chest to his belly button. He dipped his tongue in. "Hah. You drive… Me… Mad…" Jacob said finally.

Edward massaged the tip and slowly moved his hand down. His kissed the exposed tip, then he sucked lightly as he licked the slit. His skilled hand squeezed and worked his shaft as his masterful mouth worked his tip and balls. Cruelly, before climax, Edward stood straight up and passionately kissed the extremely aroused Jacob.

"Then take it to Trinity." Edward said while Jacob worked on getting Edward's pants off. Once the pants were off, Jacob pressed his stone hard vampire into the nearest wall. Jacob's large monstrous hands begun to work both his and Edward's erections, pumping hard and softly at the same time. Burning lips fused with lips of frozen rock.

Both came together screaming each other's names. Jacob collapsed into Edward, who held up his love. He slowly slid to the floor and held the exhausted wolf tight.

"We'll go see her tomorrow."


	4. Thinking so hard that there is smoke

**A/N:Sorry it's been so long. Got busy with school and work. Next chapter wont take half as long. In your reviews (If any) please vote on Jacob as top or Edward as top. I want to know yous guys opinions. Have fun!**

Jacob approached Edward's home cautiously. Until now Edward was the only one living in the house, with a few visits from Alice. Now Carlisle and Esme were home and Jacob wasn't sure how the two would react. So far nobody knew about the two except Alice, Trinity, and the pack. Before he reached the porch, Edward stepped out and looked down at him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Jacob came up the porch steps.

"Do they know?" He asked quietly after kissing Edward. The vamp's smile widened slightly. Jacob growled lightly then turned to leave. He made it down the steps before Edward answered.

"And where do you think you're going?" Edward said, pouncing on his puppy; knocking him over.

"Somewhere, where Carlisle can't eat me." Jacob said sarcastically. He lay there for a moment with Edward on top of him. Edward inhaled sharply but rested his head over Jacob's heart. "Will you come with me?" Jacob asked quietly. Edward looked up at him and cocked his head questioningly. "I'm going on werewolf vacation and I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Where to?"

"The Redwoods in California."

"Of course, I will come with you." Edward said as he put his ea back over Jacob's heart. Jacob tangled his hand into Edward's perfect hair. "There's a car sow in Port Angeles today." Jacob said after a moment of comfortable silence. Edward didn't move or say a word. He was far too cozy on top of his wolf.

His coziness was interrupted by Carlisle's thought bubble appearing in his head. _Well are you going to invite him in_? Edward growled abruptly and startled Jacob.

"What is it?" He whispered softly into Edward's ear.

"Carlisle wishes to see you. He is a little skeptical about the whole werewolf and vampire being together thing. He thinks that there are too many risks." Jacob was silent for a moment as he stared up at the clouds.

"Sam said the same thing." Jacob finally said. Edward sat up in shock. He hadn't realized that the werewolves had any problem with them two.

"When did you tell Sam?" Edward's topaz eyes pierced right through Jacob and he had to look away from his beautiful vampire.

"It's really hard not to think of you in the shower." Jacob said, embarrassed. Edward stared down at him in amusement. "Sam came to Billy's house to get me. I was in the shower, thinking of you and he, well, heard me." Edward could feel Jacob's manhood pressing against the inside of his thigh. He decided he liked it when Jacob talked about such things because it turned Jacob on which in turn, turned Edward on.

"Does the rest of the pack know?" Edward asked as he purposely shifted to rub against Jacob's erection.

"Yeah and they approve." Jacob paused taking in the fact Edward was teasing him. "The elders voted for me to go away for awhile, though. They have to decide if I am reliable still. They have to go over all the things I've done as a leader and make sure it was for the good of the tribe.

"I'm sorry." Edward said after another pause. Whatever mood he started with Jacob, was completely destroyed. "Oh."

Esme opened the door and poked her head outside. "Jacob, would you like some lunch?" She asked sweetly. Jacob was too shocked to answer, so Edward answered for him.

"He would." The smell of deer wafted out to them, from the kitchen. Undoubtedly, one of the three vampires had the deer for lunch already. Both stood and went into the house. In the kitchen, grilled and seasoned deer meat was on the counter. Mindlessly, Jacob went to it and dug in. Edward came up behind him and snaked his arms around Jacob's waist.

"That car show you mentioned earlier." Edward started to say before Carlisle's thoughts interrupted him. "I liked it better when we were alone." Edward mumbled to himself, before heading for the door. "I will return in about twenty minutes, love. Don't let Esme bully you." Edward said before he disappeared. Jacob felt a hot flash wash over him as soon as Edward left.

He had to freeze for a moment to adjust to the feverish heat. Esme stood, watching him from the corner of the room. Her eyes burning holes into his back.

"What's on your mind?" He asked without looking at her. She was slightly surprised but just waved it off.

"Why are you truly here? If you had imprinted wouldn't that have happened while Bella was around?" Jacob finally turned to face her.

"It was there with Bella. I just buried it under my hatred for vampires. It came floating to the top when I came to terms with not hating your family. But I wanted Bella to be happy and as long as Edward was happy with her then I wasn't going to get in the way. Once Bella imprinted with Lucas, I was free to imprint on Edward." Esme fell silent. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for from Jacob but that answer was certainly not it. They fell into an eerily awkward silence. The only sound was Jacob's chewing on the deer meat. Moments later Edward came into the kitchen and looked in at the two. He scowled as he read Esme's mind, then he turned his attention to Jacob.

"It's going to be awhile. I'm sorry but something has come up." Jacob nodded then spoke when he finished his meat.

"That fine, I have to go to Trinity's anyway." He said moving his plate to the sink. As he went by, he tilted his head in Esme's direction, kissed Edward, and then left the house. Running through the forest his head was spinning with Esme's unspoken accusation.

When he reached Trinity's there were two bay doors open and two silver cars parked outside the two closed bays. One was a Jetta and the other was an Accord. In the parking lot portion, there were two jet black trucks parked side-by-side. Jacob strolled by them curiously, but continued on to the open bays.

"Oh, there you are." Trinity said from behind the hood of the car in the first bay. "The transmission is ready." This being the same transmission that Jacob was working on last time. He nodded, and then his eyes roamed carelessly around the shop; only stopping on the tall man in full black leather. Jacob watched him cautiously for a moment, before Trinity came into his view. "He's an ally." Trinity said knowingly. Jacob relaxed then looked around her to examine the man more closely. The man was ghostly pale, with long flowing hair. Now as Jacob was staring at him, he looked Jacob directly in the eye, and Jacob was stunned at the deep gray color of his eyes. The man turned back to his work and Jacob gaped in horror as his hair fell away from his neck.

Just below his ear was a small double puncture wound. Jacob blew out a held in breath that came out as a growl. The man took up a defensive posture and glared at Jacob. Daring him to pick a fight. When Trinity spoke; her voice came out clearly and playfully. "He is just like you. A Werewolf with a vampire lover." Her smile then was worn on her face, mockingly. "Don't tell me Edward hasn't drunken your blood while fucking your brains out."

"No, he hasn't." Jacob said rigidly. "We have yet to fuck at all." There was a strong hint of regret in his voice. Trinity watched him for a moment before he spoke again. "Not that I would allow him to drink my blood." His voice and face were twisted with disgust as he stared at the werewolf behind Trinity.

"How can you love fully if you are so disgusted by who your mate is?" Alacard growled through gritted teeth. Jacob was fully taken aback. As far as he knew Alacard was as old as the original werewolves. Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. Suddenly he slumped into the hoist behind him and was lost in his thoughts. Alacard shook his head in disgust and walked right past Jacob; towards the office.

The two stood in silence for a few beats. Trinity studied Jacob as he conflicted with himself, over what Alacard said.

"Well, then." She said. "I need your help real quick." She added as she begun to lift the car on the hoist. He simply looked up at her and stared. "Climb into the car and pump the brakes five times, every time I say go. Hold the brake after the fifth pump." He nodded then monkeyed up into the driver's seat. Lost in his thoughts, he mindlessly did what she told him. After twenty minutes he dropped down out of the car and the smell of brake fluid flooded his nose. "Come into the office and I will get the work order out for the transmission."

He walked right into a small blonde vampire when he entered the office. He hissed and moved away to seek refuge behind Alacard. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the vampire's cowardly retreat. Trinity smiled to herself then disappeared into a backroom. The three stood in silence. The blonde broke when he hissed again at Jacob. For Jacob had moved to Alacard's side and touched the bite marks.

"It doesn't hurt." Alacard answered Jacob's unasked question. "Best feeling in the world." Alacard smiled sweetly at his lover.

"That is Dante, by the way." Trinity said as she returned from the backroom. "The transmission is in my truck." Jacob waved goodbye to the two lovers and took his transmission to his garage. Still lost in his thoughts he returned to Edward's house, only to find it empty. Slowly he ascended the stairs and lay down on Edward's bed; taking in the scent of him.

As the sweet scent of Edward Cullen filled his senses, his cock stiffened. Moaning lightly, he ran his hand down his pants and gripped his cock. Imagining Edward; Jacob worked his cock and balls hard until he came, nearly screaming Edward's name. Seconds after climax, Edward stepped into the room; fully standing. Jacob leaped off the bed and smashed Edward against the closed door. His already hardening cock pressed into Edward's. Intensely, he kissed Edward, while his hands tried their best to bring them as close as possible.

Edward passionately kissed Jacob back; allowing his other head to take over. Something that Edward could never do with Bella due to the fragile body. With Jacob he could release himself of that burden and be himself. Jacob broke the kiss for air, but didn't allow Edward a moment of rest as he bucked his hips against Edward's.


	5. Peaceful Day

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I'm having issues writing. I know where I wanna go with it just I dont know how to get there... Make sense? Also notice I was watching a walk to remember? I dont normally like chick flicks but that one is really good.**

Jacob remained in his wolf for most of the day. Mainly to see if there was any news in whether or not the council still wanted him to leave Forks and return some time later. Alacard, his mate and Trinity came over to visit with Edward. Jacob continually nipped at Alacard trying to coax him into playing. Alacard, however was not having any of it. His mate was still shying away from Jacob but every time Jacob moved away he would engage in conversation with Edward.

Feeling left out he went to lay in the cool shade under one of the border trees of Edward's back yard. Worriedly Edward looked out at him and then turned back to Trinity.

"Alacard." Trinity said softly. All attention fell to her as she gazed at Alacard. "You really should go play with him. Wrestle or something. Maybe take him on a hunt." Trinity suggested in a commanding tone. Alacard rolled his eyes. He was way too old for this. "Come on, old dog." Alacard growled, and then stood. Kissing his mate lovingly and disappearing outside to change. Jacob pounced on him as soon as he was changed. They ended up wrestling for the rest of the day. Jacob trying his hardest to finally one up the eldest werewolf.

Trinity smiled and continued her talk with Edward. Eventually, Dante stood and went outside onto the back patio. Alacard stopped what he was doing and turned to see his lover watching them. He moved towards Dante and stopped a few feet in front of him. Dante moved out into the sun and began to sparkle. The combination of Dante's crystal body and Alacard's shiny coat was blinding. They merged together into one shining light when Alacard pressed his large head against Dante's chest. Dante leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Alacard's.

Jacob felt jealous. He looked past the blinding sight and found Edward staring at him. Immediately he looked away. Trinity watched them too. She turned to Edward and watched him watching Jacob.

"They are gorgeous, aren't they?" Trinity whispered. Edward looked back at Trinity, startled. She smiled and indicated Dante and Alacard.

"Y-yes. Yes they are." Edward said. He looked back at them.

"You know, you all are the same." Edward stared at her for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose we are."

"Then what seems to be with all the tension?" Whether Jacob knew it or not he still flinched when Edward snuck up on him. He still stiffens when one of the Cullens came into the room. He still cringed at the sweet smell of vampires.

"He is still nervous around my family. Even around me." Trinity nodded. Edward looked out to Jacob and watched him go back to lie down under the tree. A few minutes later, he was tackled playfully by Alacard. They continued their wrestling match until night fall. Both came inside the house in human form panting. They collapsed side by side on the couch. At the same time they looked at one another and both started to laugh.

Edward came over to Jacob and slid into his lap. "Are you hungry?" He asked quietly, before he kissed him. Just then his stomach growled loudly, as well as Alacard's. Trinity smiled widely. "You guys look so cute!" Trinity squealed like a fan girl. Trinity stopped smiling and looked sharply towards the door. "We must be going." Trinity said without looking back at the others. Alacard stood and went to Trinity's side. "Landen is calling." Dante moved over to Jacob and gave him a hug. Then moved to Edward and gave him a hug as well. The three left silently without disturbing the silent night.

Edward got up, moved to the piano and begun to play "Only Hope". Softly Jacob sang the song along to the melody. Half way through the song Edward joined in singing; matching Jacobs tone. At the end, they fell into a comfortable silence. Which was disturbed by Jacob's growling stomach.

"Come on, babe. You must be starving." Edward said as he grabbed a hold of Jacob's hand and pulled on him gently. Jacob stood and stepped into Edward, kissing him gently.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Just an Author's Note

Hey dudes,

Sorry I haven't posted the new chapter. I am currently rewriting all the chapters to make the story flow much better. I also don't have as much access to the internet as I used to. Hopefully I will have the new chapters posted by the end of the week. So please be patient for a little longer. Anyway you all have a good Thanksgiving and hopefully I will have a surprise when you all get back to fanfiction. Hope you like the new revised verison when I post it.

Lorderagon


End file.
